Secret Friend
by magicanimegurl
Summary: Shuichi found Yuki cheating after the New York incident. Shu couldn't handle the betrayal so he left to stay with a secret friend that no one would expect him to ever talk to. Will Yuki ever convince Shu that it was a mistake and will never happen again? Or will Shu fall for his secret friend instead? M/M Slash Yaoi Shonen-ai My second try at Gravitation fic.


**AN: Gravitation and its characters are not mine but belong to Maki Murakami. Dedicated to vampygurl402. This was requested back in May 2014, sorry for the year late story. Hopefully it what you wanted. I just let my thoughts and hand express itself. This was all handwritten and I hadn't had the chance to type it till now.**

 **UN-BETAED… so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Summary:** **Shuichi found Yuki cheating after the New York incident. Shu couldn't handle the betrayal so he left to stay with a secret friend that no one would expect him to ever talk to. Will Yuki ever convince Shu that it was a mistake and will never happen again? Or will Shu fall for his secret friend instead? M/M Slash Yaoi Shonen-ai My second try at Gravitation fic.**

* * *

Bad Luck returned from their tour and Shuichi was excited to go home to his writer boyfriend, Yuki. Shuichi's pink hair bounced as he skipped/ran home. He called out to Yuki when he arrived. At first all he heard was silence until there was a thud coming from his shared bedroom with Yuki. He was curious what Yuki would be doing to cause that sound. He walked over quietly.

The moment he opened the door, he wished he hadn't. Lying on their bed was Yuki with another guy having sex. Shuichi was in shock until the other guy saw him and moaned/squeaked. Yuki noticed the guys gaze and turned around. When he saw Shuichi standing in the doorway with terrified eyes, he looked to the calendar on the wall nearby and saw the date circled with colorful marks to remind him of the end of the tour and Shuichi's return. Yuki was about to make an excuse but all Shuichi saw was betrayal repeating in a loop in his mind.

The other guy quickly grabbed his clothes and ran out, but the tense couple does not notice. Yuki was that Shuichi didn't cry or scream. Shuichi was wearing a blank expression and calmly asks how long he had been cheating. Yuki honestly replied that it's been going on since after the return from New York City. Shuichi nodded and immediately packed.

Yuki got up to try to stop him but Shuichi told him to leave him alone. Shuichi had enough of Yuki. He was willing to deal with many things but cheating after they went through a hellish road to get to where they were now was too much. It reminded him of his time with his exes.

Shuichi pushed past Yuki to grab the rest of his stuff but Yuki stopped him. Shuicihi dropped his backpack and fought back. He was possessive of those he considers his but even he had a limit. He thought Yuki finally reciprocated his love and wouldn't cheat. Yuki had promised but it seems Yuki couldn't care.

Shuichi put all of his heartbreak, pain, anger, sadness, and energy to fight Yuki off. He managed to hit hard enough to stun Yuki on the ground. He quickly grabbed everything he considered important and left.

Yuki was on the ground trying to fight the pain from his own stupidity as well as the physical pain from Shuichi's hits. When he finally got the energy to grab Shuichi again, he was already out the door. He tried to run after him but Shuichi was faster and gone by the time he could get outside.

Yuki looked down the street and did not see Shuichi anymore. He pulled out his phone and calls Seguchi and Hiro to ask if they have seen Shuichi or would know where he would go. Hiro was pissed and hung up after yelling to leave Shuichi alone and be prepared to deal with a beating. Yuki was reminded of his promise to never hurt Shuichi again. When Seguchi answered, he plainly said the he does not know and hangs up. Yuki became frantic. He called everyone else and they yelled, ignored, or simply said they haven't heard from Shuichi.  
During Yuki's panic attack, Shuichi was on his way to the one person no one in his current group of friends would think he would go to. He knocks on a black and white door. The moment the door was opened, he was engulfed in a hug. He knew that this was what he needed. He didn't want to ever leave again. He collapsed into the arms if his secret friend, Taki Aizawa

After Taki traumatized Shuichi with hiring people to rape him and his ASK was dropped from NG, he reevaluated his priorities. He saw the error of his ways and never expected to see anyone from NG or Bad Luck ever again. He was surprised when Shuichi appeared at his doorsteps months after his disappearance from the entertainment world. Taki apologized and Shuichi asked him for his reasons for doing what he did. After hours of talking, they became hesitant friends.

Shuichi emailed him about his progress while Taki worked at a music store. Taki fell for him but wouldn't admit it knowing how happy his friend was with Yuki. When Shuichi ranted on and on about Yuki kicking him out and being mean, he supported him.

Now with Shuichi in his arms crying his heart out, he knew that Yuki had finally broken Shuichi. It wasn't the time to make more but he would do everything to be the friend he needed. He shut the door and carried Shuichi to the bedroom. He lays him down and hums. After half an hour of crying and Taki's humming, Shuichi fell asleep. Taki hummed sadly then kisses his forehead. He couldn't belief Yuki had been stupid to break Shuichi.

Taki watched Shuichi sleep as he thought back to their interactions. He promised himself that he would do everything he could to protect Shuichi's happiness. If he could be the one to give him that happiness as a partner, then great. If not, then he would make sure that whoever is doesn't make the same mistake as Yuki or him. He moved Shuichi's hair from his face and smiled sadly but determined.

Shuichi woke up the next day feeling depressed and groggy. He looked around and recognized the bedroom. He got up and smells Taki's cooking. He smiled and walked to the kitchen to see Taki cooking an American breakfast. He walked up to him and hugged him from the back, nuzzling his face into it.

Taki was surprised but recognized the body and need for comfort. He put the pan down and turned to hold him in his arms. Shuichi nuzzled into his chest with a contented purr. Taki became amused and pet his hair. Shuichi purred again. Taki asked him to let him finish cooking and to take a shower while he waits. Shuichi nodded and left to go to the bathroom.

A half an hour later, the duo was eating and Shucihi told Taki what happened. Taki slightly tensed knowing where Shuichi's mind was wandering. After they finished eating, Shuichi washed the dishes as he talked about his plans to take time off of work. NG had already planned to give Bad Luck a two month vacation and Shucihi wanted to take advantage of it.

The two months were full of Shuichi staying at Taki's place and getting closer. Shuichi told Taki to stop hiding his feelings halfway through the first month. Taki was surprised but their relationship only got better from then on.

The days were full of healing and the nights were full of getting to know each other better to get advance in their relationship. By the end of the two months, the duo planned to become official. Shuichi returned to NG hyper and happy once again. Hiro asked him where he vanished but Shuichi just shook his head sang thinking about Taki.

He was surprise when he saw Yuki waiting outside the door after practice ended. Shuichi shifted his expression to be a blank mask. Yuki tried to ask for another chance, apologizing. The band watched but doesn't interfere. They have never seen Shuichi look so subdued and unemotional.

Shuichi calmly reminded him why he would have accepted the apology months ago. He loved Yuki but now he loves someone else. Everyone was shocked at the confession since they didn't think he would fall for someone in the time of his absence. Yuki tried harder and fell to the ground crying, pleading. Shuichi shook his head telling him that he had given him alot of chances and it's too late now. Yuki looked at Shuichi with red eyes asking who the new boyfriend was. Shuichi looked around at his band, supporters, and Yuki then tells them that they will know at the next concert. He walked away knowing that he a chance to be happy again and he wasn't letting it go ever again.

A couple weeks later at the end of Bad Luck's first concert after their vacation, ASK walked onto the stage to close the night. Many people cheered but were confuse why they were performing. It made sense when Taki called out a song in dedication to his boyfriend, Shuichi. Everyone was shocked for a moment then the cheers became louder as some cried as the song played. Taki wrote a song to tell his story of his first meeting, his hatred, his lesson, his forgiveness, his friend, and now the love he has by his side.

Yuki was at the concert beside Nittle Grasper in silent tears. He felt he punch of the final confirmation that he lost the best thing he had. Seguichi noticed but was alto shocked. He knew that Shuichi asked to choose the closing band himself but wanted to keep it a secret until the night of the concert. He never expected this though.

After the song ended, Shuichi ran from backstage and jumped on Taki, kissing him. Taki caught him and kissed back. The crowd is applauding loudly and cheering. Shucihi was happy and ASK was getting a chance to make their comeback as a bonus. Yuki lost, Shuichi moved on and Taki was given a chance to prove that he was the best for Shuichi.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it. Thank you for taking the time to read. Reviews are food for the soul and mind. Flames are used to make smores. Constructive criticism will be taken into consideration.**

 **This was typed as it was written so I am sure there are a lot to be edited but I didn't want to lose the thoughts I had when I first wrote it so I didn't meddle with it too much. Next time, I hope to be better.**

 **Till next time…**


End file.
